A Chance Meeting
by MichelleS-9
Summary: Arizona can't help but stare, but this time, she gets caught.


A Chance Meeting

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: T to be safe

Summary: Arizona just can't help but stare, but this time, she gets caught.

Author's note – This is just a one-shot that hit me today… I just finished watching the entire Grey's series, and I am newly enchanted with Calzona, so I thought I'd give it a try!

No Spoilers, so no worries!

Callie and Arizona's usual grocery store run was a little overdue, thanks to their overlapping surgeries over the past few days. Having Sofia with them made the trip a little more difficult, and they had adopted a divide and conquer strategy to get out as quickly as possible. Arizona headed straight to the tomatoes, but when she caught sight of her wife across the produce section, she couldn't help but pause.

As always when she saw the beautiful woman, she was momentarily breathless at the sight of her bright smile. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, and Arizona's breathing and heart rate sped up. She was, as always, astounded by the way she reacted to the simplest of gestures from the gorgeous woman. She was knocked out of her thoughts when a voice she didn't recognize spoke from right next to her.

"So, are you a stalker, or just trying to get up the nerve to ask her out?" She turned quickly to see a tall guy, with a wide smile on his face. "Don't get me wrong," he continued, "I've been thinking about going over there myself, but you were staring pretty intently."

"Well, how could I not? That's the perfect woman right there. Too bad she's married though," Arizona said with a fake sigh.

"Why would you say that? Having a baby with her might just mean she's a single mom. Don't let that slow you down."

"No, she's got a ring on… A nice one too," She revealed. He turned and looked closely.

"Guess you've got better eyesight than me. Or maybe you went in for a closer look," he chuckled to himself. "Still, at least some guys are getting it right. Mike," he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Arizona," She replied, taking it firmly.

"So, Arizona, now that we're such good friends, are you gonna take my advice and go over there?"

"I don't know Mike," Arizona said coyly, "Why aren't you?"

"Well I was figuring ladies first of course. Plus, I don't think she was smiling at me, I think that was for you."

"Really? I don't know though, could have been either one of us she was looking at," Arizona pressed.

"Nah, I just think that woman is totally out of my league. Takes a real woman to make grocery shopping with a baby look that good. She is a goddess. Body to die for, beautiful smile, with eyes like that? I think I might be falling for her already," he said, with a fake swoon.

Arizona laughed. "I don't know, she might be out of my league too. She looks like the type."

"What type is that?" Mike asked, curious.

Arizona thought for a moment. "Well she's poised, graceful… probably came from money, but that's not important to her. Kind and thoughtful. A caring mother. Beautiful, yes, absolutely, but so much more than just what's on the outside. Smart, a great conversationalist. A giver… really, anyone would be lucky for just a few moments with that woman, and the one she picks to spend her life with, now that's one lucky bastard."

"Good in bed, do you think?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Arizona laughed.

"Well what are you waiting for? You better make a move," he chided.

Arizona looked back to the buxom beauty, and smiled noticing Callie making her way towards them.

"Looks like I don't have to Mike; she's headed this way."

"Which one of us is she headed for, do you think? Or perhaps she's just interested in this vast array of tomatoes we're blocking."

"Oh, well I have an educated guess, but I might also have some insider knowledge…"

"Insider knowledge?" was all he managed to get out before Callie reached them.

"Sweetie, Sofia is getting cranky, I think she wants Mommy," she said, passing the infant over to Arizona's waiting arms. "Hi," she said, giving Mike a slightly confused glance.

"Aww, Sofia, I gotcha. This is my new friend Mike. We were astounded by the numerous types of tomatoes, and we thought we'd be confused together."

"Hi, Mike. I'm Callie. Do you mind if I steal my confused wife back?" Callie asked, giving Arizona a mystified expression.

"Of course, I was just headed to the cereal aisle to stare at options over there. Nice meeting you both."

Callie smiled and turned to leave. Arizona hung back for a moment.

"No matter how long I've been with her, sometimes I just can't help but stare. Not that I needed the reminder of just how lucky I am, but thanks for it anyway, Mike." Arizona said with a sly glance as she followed her wife to the check out lane.


End file.
